Hyakkiyakō no ōjo
by Princess Kanako
Summary: Himeko had no worries before, beyond homework, boys and pimples. Now, her days revolved around council meetings, drinking parties, and trying to figure out if her fiancee hated her or not. That wasn't even counting the 'demon' thing.


**Author's Note:** Welcome to my Nura fic! This has been in the works for _years,_ so finally throwing it out into the open. A heads-up now, it is _very _Alternative Reality, with OCs all over the place, so if you don't like that kind of thing, feel free to click the back button. Otherwise, enjoy! Much love, Princess Kanako x

**Title: **Hyakkiyakō no ōjo

**Author:** Princess Kanako

**Pairing(s):** Youkai!Rikuo/OC, Otome/Rihan, OC/OC

**Date Submitted: **24/3/19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago or any of its affiliates; they belong to Hiroshi Shiibashi-sama.

**Claimer:** I own my own OCs, a few plot ideas, and some other stuff that pops up along the way. If I do not, I will say so.

**Genre:** Adventure, Romance, Drama, Dark Fantasy, Humour, Family, Supernatural.

**Summary:** Himeko had no worries before, beyond homework, boys and pimples. Now, her days revolved around council meetings, drinking parties, and trying to figure out if her fiancee hated her or not. That wasn't even _counting_ the 'demon' thing.

* * *

She stared deep into the mirror. Instead of seeing her own fair features, the enormous silver disk showed another image altogether: a tall yōkai with crimson eyes, a bespeckled human boy, and their dark-haired _hanyō _father.

Her lips thinned in displeasure. Things were not going the way she wanted at all. The Young Master was skirting around his place in the clan; his brother was denying his own heritage and shaming his blood. Furthermore, neither of them had done their duty to their family.

And the girl...well, she was thoroughly unprepared for the role she was fated for. Her parents had much to answer for.

She had waited long enough.

Like any mother, the Second Commander's wife knew her sons well. She knew them both to be the sort of demon who would not be happy about this arrangement. Unfortunately, in this case, their opinions were irrelevant.

She sat down onto the silken cushion next to her desk, picked up her ink-brush and began to write. When she was finished, she sealed the two scrolls and called for her maid, who entered the room promptly.

"How may I be of service to you, my Lady?" she asked quietly, bowing.

"Deliver these for me," she replied, handing the scrolls over. "And make the necessary preparations."

Bright lavender eyes met cool pools of inky darkness.

"By your order, Otome-sama."

* * *

Her name was Hoshiko, and she was a wind ayakashi. Beautiful, intelligent, and sly, she was the Matchmaker for the yōkai world. Her ice-blue hair was in neat pin-curls and her silver eyes were sparkling with energy. She was respected and had built a vast reputation over the years. So vast, in fact, that even the Lady Nura had requested her services.

And what a request it was! Hoshiko had had a few tricky assignments over the years, but this one was probably going to be the most interesting. She was curious to see if the Supreme Commander was truly as fearsome as the rumours suggested. She wasn't particularly worried. She enjoyed her work, and she wouldn't have to present him with the results. That was her client's duty.

As she travelled towards her destination, she pondered about the young Nura boys. She had heard plenty of rumours about both of them, and she was intrigued to see if they were truly as difficult to find spouses as her sources suggested. At the moment, however, she only had to concern herself with matching one of them with the young girl Lady Nura had suggested. Not that it worried her. She relished challenges.

Hoshiko laughed to herself. Even if it was difficult, she'd bet her reputation that the match she was about to make would be one to shake the yōkai world to the core.

* * *

The golden eyes narrowed.

"You want _what_?"

"It is in their best interests, Otou-sama."

"But an _arranged_ marriage?" Nurarhiyon's teacup was set on the table with a loud chink. Otome wasn't intimidated the slightest. "You know they aren't going to just agree to this."

"I am well aware. However, I am not suggesting this. You should know me well enough to know I do not make demands lightly."

Nurarhiyon grudgingly nodded.

"You've always had the best interest of the family at heart, Otome-chan," he admitted. "However, forcing one of my grandsons into a marriage is something I'm not happy with. What did Rihan say?"

"His will is mine on this." _Or it would be_. Nurarihyon snorted. He knew just how whipped his son was when it came to his wife.

"And what about the girl?" he continued. "This is moving way too fast for anyone to be comfortable."

"Well then, why not let them try?" she asked smoothly. "Nothing like marriage straight away. More like a...courtship period. And if the young lady agrees and if one of the boys is amiable to the idea, then it can move ahead into an engagement."

"And if they don't?"

"They go their separate ways. No strings attached."

"That is a small relief," Nurarhiyon acknowledged. "But I am not willing to take the risk. It must be their decision." Otome bowed.

"As you wish, Otou-sama." She allowed herself a smile. "There _is_ one more thing."

"Oh?" he asked, taking a puff of his pipe.

A few moments later, the entire compound heard him shouting.

* * *

Hoshiko was studying her two male candidates from afar, her brow wrinkled in concentration.

It didn't take long for her to realise that the younger of the two was far more stubborn then he let on. Human, indeed! When one-fourth of Nurarihyon's _yōkai _blood flowed in his veins! Foolish boy. However, he couldn't be entirely a lost cause, given that he interacted with most, of not all yōkai on the property. Still, perhaps a project for a later date. She liked a challenge, but this boy would end her career if she chose him.

The onna nodded to herself, satisfied. It would seem that the elder boy would be her candidate. Idly, she wondered what kind of a woman would possibly match the careless young lord and whether she could handle him. She would certainly have her work cut out for her.

Gathering her shawl about her, Hoshiko quietly departed the Nura compound. She needed to break the news to the girl's family.

* * *

Suzuki Himeko stood in the middle of her room, staring with blank eyes at a box that sat in the middle of her carpet. The sharp _ring _of the doorbell snapped her out of her daze, and she slowly approached the box, picked it up and held it carefully in her arms. She could hear her parents' voices downstairs. A click reverberated through the house as she closed her bedroom door.

_"No-no-no! Nee-chan can't go away!"_

_"Dear, surely there's another way...? Maybe someone from-"_

_"She's going and that's final! I refuse to go to __them__ cap in hand about this! If they were going to do anything about this, they would've done it already! But as usual, __I_ _have to clean up everyone's mess!"_

Himeko shook her head as though she had water in her ears. She slowly descended the stairs, finding herself facing the family portrait they had gotten two weeks ago - the day her world had come crashing down.

_"Hime-chan, you need to be brave."_

_"I don't want to be brave, I want to stay! This is my home!"_

_"Nee-chan, don't leave! Onegai!"_

A wave of nausea hit her. It was unfair. This kind of thing just didn't happen any more. Least of all to normal people like her. But there wasn't anything she could do. It was like a mantra she kept repeating over and over in her head. It was what was keeping her sane.

"Ōjo-sama, are you prepared to leave?"

Himeko's inner torment came to a halt. She turned to glance at the beautiful woman with absurdly long hair standing patiently beside her parents.

"Yes, Kejōrō-san," she answered after a few more seconds, approaching the trio.

Her mother threw her arms around her while her father stood to the side, his expression carefully neutral.

"Call us, ne?" her mother begged. "And come to visit on breaks."

She nodded, clutching her box tightly as a wave of rage swept through her.

"You're representing our family, Himeko. Do not shame us," her father added, prising his wife off of their eldest child.

"Hai." Putting on her shoes, she turned to leave, but paused. "Please tell Hikaru that I'm sorry, but I'll talk to him soon," she requested in an icy tone.

"H-Himeko-"

"_Sayonara_." She dipped her head briefly and followed her escort out the door, tuning her mother's wails out. As she prepared to step into the car parked in front of her home, he couldn't help but throw one final glance at the house. The weight of what she was doing suddenly hit him. She could never return here. There was nothing for her to return to. Nothing.

Himeko was silent for the car ride. Kejōrō-san, perhaps sensing that she wasn't amenable for small talk, occupied herself with talking to the driver, a man who seemed very flattered with her attention. Himeko gazed out of the window at the scenery. It felt unreal. Only hours after arriving home, that dammed woman had shown up and thrown her entire world on its axis. Her parents had fought, yelled and flat-out refused to just hand over their only daughter. But again, that woman had opened her mouth, and her parents were falling all over themselves to do her bidding. Everything had been a blur of registering in a new school, packing, and breaking the news to her friends and little brother. Telling Satoshi had been the hardest thing she'd had to do.

She was saved from breaking down in the back seat when the car came to a stop.

"We have arrived, Ōjo-sama," Kejōrō stated happily.

Himeko took her time getting out of the car and making sure her box was safely in her arms before she took a look at where she would be living for the foreseeable future. The house was _enormous_. As they passed through the large gates, Himeko couldn't stop her eyes from flicking to one thing and then another. It was exactly like the mansions in those cheesy dramas she liked to watch. She half-expected a samurai to appear from somewhere. It was then she noticed the woman standing at the entrance. The lady was beautiful, with pale skin, dark eyes and shiny black hair that fell in straight locks down her back, dressed in an exquisite kimono. She smiled gently at the awestruck young girl.

"Welcome, Hime-chan. My name is Nura Otome," she bowed, her voice soft and melodious. _She looks like a princess_, Himeko thought dazedly.

"T-Thank you," Himeko stuttered as she bowed in return. "I'm sorry to trouble you like this."

Otome laughed - a sound like pure silver bells. "It's no trouble at all. I do hope your stay here will be comfortable. Kejōrō, please see to it that her belongings are seen to."

Kejōrō nodded and turned back to the car.

"Allow me to give you a tour, Hime-chan - may I call you that?" Otome asked as Himeko awkwardly took off her shoes.

"O-Of course, Otome-san."

"Please, there is no need to be so formal. Just 'Otome' will do."

As Otome showed her around the house, Himeko marvelled at how homely it seemed. Sure, it was big and stately, but it wasn't decorated in a flashy manner. It was traditionally simple, giving off the impression that one had stepped back in time. In a way, that made Himeko feel more comfortable. She already felt like an outsider. Then she began to wonder about the people she'd be staying with.

She didn't really know anything about the Nura family as a whole. Granted she hadn't really asked; but it was partly her own fault for never taking a look at the notebook that lady had given her. Most of the information she needed was probably in there, but she had half-hoped her parents would come to her rescue and she hadn't touched it. It would be something she would look at later, she decided.

"Oomf!" she yelped as she was tackled from behind, falling onto the smooth polished boards. The box in her arms slid further down the hall. Otome stopped and watched the scene unfold. Himeko slowly began to get up, but found she was unable to. Turing her head slightly, she looked back hoping to get a glimpse of the person who knocked her over. A pair of warm honey-coloured eyes stared back at her. Their owner; a small girl identical to Otome, with her hair in messy waves and an _adorable_ dimpled smile.

"Hi! What are you doing on the ground?"

"I fell."

"Then I'll help you up!"

The girl rolled off of Himeko and extended her small hand. The teenager gently took it and pushed herself to her feet.

"Kayo, what do you do when you've done something wrong?"

"I didn't mean to."

"Tell our guest, dear."

"Gomen, onee-chan."

"It's fine," Himeko replied with pink cheeks as Kayo retrieved her box for her.

"Now Kayo-chan, why were you running in the house?"

"I wanted to get some sweets from Jii-chan. Gomen, Kaa-chan."

"It's fine, dear. Just not too many before dinner, ne?"

"Hai~"

"You must forgive Kayo," Otome said apologetically as they continued on. "She's rather energetic at times."

"My little brother's the same," Himeko replied with a faint smile.

Otome stopped, finally nearing their destination, which was opposite the sakura tree in the private courtyard. She turned and smiled at the girl, motioning for her to step closer.

"Now, Hime-chan. This is your room." She gestured at the hand painted shoji before them with a proud smile. "After you."

Himeko swallowed nervously, put down her box, pulled open the door and stepped into an exquisite room. There were several shelves for her books, a low desk where she could do her homework and a couple of tasteful floral arrangements around the room. There were hand-painted scenes on the walls, all nature-themed.

Otome watched with a soft smile as the girl drank in the room before her, glad that Kanna had suggested this room and had decorated it accordingly. It would be cool in the summer, retain heat in the winter and - most importantly - easy to access in case of emergencies. She had teased her maid, calling her paranoid, but one could never be too careful.

"I-It's beautiful," Himeko whispered, cautious fingers brushing the painted moon on a wall opposite. "_Arigato gozaimasu, _Otome-san!"

"I'm glad you like it," she replied. Soft footsteps brought her attention to the arrival of the maid that Kanna had organised. She bowed her head nervously at the Nidaime's wife, who smiled at her before clearing her throat to catch Himeko's attention.

"Hime-chan, this is Nanatsu. She is to be your attendant."

Himeko dragged her eyes away from the exquisite scenery to look at the pretty girl standing in the doorway. Nanatsu was taller than her by several inches, with auburn hair, amber eyes, and golden skin. A pair of furry ears sat atop her head and a long auburn tail peeped out from behind her, twitching occasionally. And therein lay another layer to the iceberg.

_Yōkai._

She glanced at Otome uneasily, who inclined her head. Inwardly sighing, Himeko gave a small smile.

"Nanatsu-san," she greeted, bowing. "It's nice to meet you. I place myself in your care."

* * *

Otome watched as the maid introduced herself. While it was obvious the girl was uneasy with it, Otome was well aware that Hoshiko had explained that she would have to get used to it. As she was now a resident in the Nura household, she would be treated with the highest honours. To refuse would mean the family would lose face in polite society (which society it was didn't need to be said).

"Kanna."

"Otome-sama?" the maid stepped forward, ready to serve.

"I will hold an audience in the formal reception rooms in a quarter of an hour. Make sure that everyone attends. Send the children in afterwards."

"Hai."

As Kanna disappeared, Otome glanced at the girl's maid, who was watching the Nidaime's wife with cautious eyes as Himeko poked about her room.

"Keep your mistress occupied until dinner," Otome instructed quietly. The kitsune bowed minutely before joining the human girl on the far side of the room. Otome watched for a moment longer, then turned on her heel and left. Otome walked sedately through the hallways of her home, placing her hands inside her sleeves demurely as she headed for the reception rooms. She could not let this duty slide.

She entered the room to find it already full to bursting. She moved to the dais, Kanna following behind her and helping her to take her seat. Otome observed the room from underneath her lashes as Kanna poured her a cup of tea. When she had taken a sip and found the beverage to be to her liking, she spoke.

"There is now a human girl living under our roof. If there is anyone in this room who thinks to take issue with our guest, they will find themselves removed from the property immediately - and permanently."

There were several gasps and much rustling, but no one spoke.

"I will not tolerate disrespect against her. While she resides here, she is to be treated with the highest honours. If she receives less than that - you will be dealt with accordingly. If even a _whisper _of that girl being unfairly treated reaches my ears, you will have to deal with not only myself, but Rihan-sama and the Sodaisho."

She looked around the room, pinning several of the trouble-makers with an icy gaze.

"Take heed - there will be no further warnings." With that, she waved a hand in dismissal, and as soon as the room was emptied, Kanna disappeared to bring the children to her.

No-one had chosen to leave, Otome noted. Most of them, if not all, had decided to at least let Himeko prove herself. She was content with that; she was confident that the teenager would win them all over, if she was given the opportunity.

"You wanted to see us, Kaa-chan?" Rikuo asked as they filed into the room. Otome smiled at them.

"Take a seat, everyone. I have some news for you."

They obeyed, though Kayo was practically sitting in Isamu's lap. Again.

"Now," she began, "For the foreseeable future, we will be playing host to a very special person. I hope you will each do your part to make Hime-chan feel at home, since she will be living with us from now on."

Seconds passed before the words sunk into their heads.

"What?!" they exclaimed; Kayo seemed delighted, Rikou cautious, Isamu and Rikun seemed neutral, and Ichirou-

"Some BITCH is going to be living with us!" Ichirou fumed.

"Calm down nii-san." Isamu loved his brother, but when talk of the opposite sex began, he really wanted to strangle him.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Rikun commented as tucked his hands into his sleeves. Personally, he didn't see why Ichirou was making a big deal out of the situation. Otome wouldn't have brought this girl into their home without a good reason so why worry about it?

"Yay, we get a sister!" Kayo cheered happily. Being the only girl in a family of boys was boring, so having a big sister would definitely be fun.

"She is NOT our sister!" Ichirou snapped. "She's just some freeloader who is going to be living here!"

"Why don't you like her, Ichi-nii? You haven't even met her yet," Kayo chirped innocently. Even though she was the youngest of the bunch, even she noticed Ichirou's irrational hate for a girl that they didn't even know.

Ichirou flared up at that. "Because girls are a bunch of scheming, lying bitches!"

"Enough!" Otome snapped. "Ichirou, I have told you countless times to watch your language around Kayo."

"Gomen, Oba-san."

"Hime-chan is not living here because she wants to. I'm afraid certain...circumstances have led her to our home."

"What would that be, Okaa-san?" Rikuo asked. Otome took another sip of tea before continuing.

"I'm not at liberty to say. You'll find out soon enough." Kayo pouted, but the older children understood; they would find out when it was deemed they were ready for it. "Suffice to say, Hime-chan is in a strange place, with strange people; she doesn't know our ways. I ask that you set an example for the others and help her find her feet here."

The boys bowed their heads solemnly. Kayo looked at her mother sadly. Although she did not understand everything, she did understand one thing.

"She's alone, Kaa-chan?" she asked as she crawled into her mother's lap. Otome wrapped her arms around the small child and ran her pale fingers through the dark waves with a fond smile.

"That's right. She is alone, and probably sad, and afraid as well. But she is here to help our family, and if she is to help us, then she will be treated with the utmost respect." Her gaze rested on the boys' faces. "She will meet you at dinner tonight. I trust you will all be on your best behaviour."

"Hai!" they chorused.

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
